


itch list

by alandaxre



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (he loves kyungsoo), Bucket List, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Oneshot, jongin's a crybaby, polaroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandaxre/pseuds/alandaxre
Summary: Prompt: Write a story about a character who finds out that they're dying, has been knocking things off their bucket list, and has finally reached the last item.orKyungsoo has known he was going to die his entire life and when he meets Jongin he feels compelled to create a bucket list. Now that it's his thirtieth birthday, he's reached the last item on his list.





	itch list

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not super happy with how this turned out, but i really wanted to get back into writing this summer! feel free to leave any suggestions as to how i can improve my writing :,) 
> 
> itch list = bucket list (a list of things you're "itching" to do)

 

“Where’s the damn list Kyungsoo?!” an antsy Jongin yells at his husband from the living room of their apartment.

“For the last time Jongin, it’s in your back pocket,” Kyungsoo responds as he enters the living room.

“Oh come on Soo, do you really think I’m stupid enough to not have checked my back p-” Kyungsoo reaches behind him and pulls out the tattered slip of paper in question.

“Oh..” Jongin visibly deflates.

“Jongin-honey, it’s the last full day of _my_ life, I’m not sure why _you’re_ freaking out so much.”

“ _You’re_ exactly why I’m freaking out Kyungsoo! I’ve known this was coming for 5 years, and I’ve been trying to deal with it, but now that the day’s actually here I’m having an internal crisis.”

Kyungsoo pulls him closer by the collar of his coat and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. “Your crisis is more than internal, babe.” He runs the pads of his thumbs over Jongin’s noticeable eye bags. “Are these Prada?” he says with a chuckle.

Jongin frowns. “I don’t understand how you’re so calm about all of this Soo. I really can’t-”

“Shh Jongin, calm down. I’ve known this was coming for basically my entire life. Now that the day’s here there’s nothing more that I want to do besides be with you when I cross off the last thing on my list.”

Jongin gives him a watery smile.

“Deep breaths you dork. You’re gonna make me tear up too.” Kyungsoo says with a chuckle.

Jongin inhales.

“Let’s finally cross out this last wish.”

He exhales.

As they make their way out of the apartment they take a second to look at all of the polaroids they’ve taken to remember Kyungsoo’s previous wishes that adorn their entrance hallway.

♡

In all his years of living, Kyungsoo never would’ve guessed he’d live to see his thirtieth birthday let alone be married to the love of his life.

 _When you go to your weekly checkup and they tell you it’s a miracle that you’ve lived this long in passing like I have, you begin to embrace the inevitable_ Kyungsoo thinks as they make their way to the cafe.

He looks up at Jongin, face red and hidden behind his scarf from the cold, then down at their intertwined hands. He’s glad that Jongin has been with him for this long.

He’s glad he’s _lived_ to see Jongin in his natural state of beauty for this long.

When they arrive, they enter and sit at the same table from eight years prior. While Jongin struggles to remember his exact order in an attempt to make the date seem more “authentic” as he put it, Kyungsoo stealthily retrieves his camera from his bag. Snap!

“Soo! I wasn’t ready to have my picture taken.” Jongin whines.

“Any picture of you is perfect enough for me,” Kyungsoo whispers as he closes the distance between them and kisses Jongin.

Kyungsoo retrieves the list from his coat pocket, asks Jongin for his pen, and crosses off of the last item on the list.

_~~Celebrate my birthday with Jongin in the cafe where he told me he loved me.~~ _

“Do Kyungsoo, you’re ruining the reenactment of our date! We kissed after I told you how long I’d loved you for.”

Kyungsoo chuckles. “Okay you big baby,” he lowers his voice to a whisper, “ _How long have you loved me?_ ”

♡

After they return home, tape the newest polaroid and Kyungsoo’s bucket list to the wall, and make love to each other (during which Jongin cries a bit), Kyungsoo asks that Jongin holds him tight as he can. He wants Jongin to be the last thing he gets to feel.

In that moment, that’s all that Jongin can do, so he does. He holds him as tight as he can, and kisses the crown of his head.

“I love you. So much.”

“I love you too. More than you’ll ever know.”

As time passes and Jongin feels Kyungsoo’s breath become more shallow, he thinks that he’s gone and hugs him even tighter as a tear make its way down his face.

At last, Kyungsoo whispers into the pregnant silence.

“I think you’re the reason why I’ve made it this far. Thank you for the greatest nine years of my life.”

♡

(Jongin cries even harder when Kyungsoo’s really gone.)

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone's confused about the timeframe of their relationship:
> 
> Jongin and Kyungsoo met in college when they were 21, Jongin confesses his love for Kyungsoo at 22, they date until Jongin proposes and they get married at 25. They’ve been married for 5 years but they’ve been together for a total of 9.
> 
> thanks for reading!!
> 
> (i cant figure out how to properly embed the image so the polaroid isn't showing up atm but i'll try to figure it out lmao)


End file.
